


Tie Me Up

by acacia59



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acacia59/pseuds/acacia59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger wants to try something a little different. Freddie isn’t so sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie Me Up

 

“Tie me up, you said.”

_THWACK!_

“It’ll be fun, you said.”

_SMACK!_

“I’ll wear those lace top stockings you like, you said.”

 _SWOOSH!_ The velvet wrapped whip sailed through the air before landing with a crack in the palm of Freddie Mercury’s hand. Perfectly manicured, scarlet tipped fingers curled around it. He leaned forward with an agonizing slowness over his victim until his lips hovered mere centimeters away from an ear half covered in wispy blond hair.

“I don’t think you quite realized how long it would take to do up ALL THOSE FUCKIN’ BUCKLES…dearest,” he shouted without warning.

Roger Taylor jumped in surprise, but what with all the fucking buckles there wasn’t really anyplace he could jump _to._ He ended up having a sort of shuddering shiver travel over the surface of his skin like a nervous horse. “Jesus, Freddie, I didn’t have you tie me up so that I could be held here helpless while you nag me to death. It’s a real wonder we ever get to the fucking at all with how much time you spend _talking_.”

“I really don’t think you are in any position to complain,” Freddie purred.

“Heh, despite your protests, you’re getting into it, aren’t you?”

“What? No! This is your party, darling. Although…”

“Yes?”

“Well…” Freddie ran a long finger over the curve of Roger’s ass which was presented so prettily. Roger’s arms were encased in elbow length, black leather gloves which ended in a series of complicated straps tied to the bedpost. The fine hairs on his smooth skin rose under the finger and Roger shuddered again.

“I think my fingers are going numb.”

A bark of laughter escaped Freddie. “Huh, if I recall correctly, you were the one saying, ‘Tighter! Tighter!’ when I was doing them up.”

“Oh, I’m not complaining. Just being conversational.”

“I really do think this was all a rather lot of work to just be conversational.”

“That’s what I was saying earlier…” Freddie’s hand moved lower. “Umm, if you are going to keep doing that with your fingers, I am going to need you to get on with it.”

“Get on with what precisely, love?”

“Just hit me, already!” Roger tried to thrust his ass enticingly towards Freddie but the straps securing his thighs to the velour covered wedge-shaped cushion prevented much more than a wiggle.

“Are you sure about this? I really don’t think it is a very good idea.” Freddie regarded Roger thoughtfully, his eye lingering on the corset which managed to cinch the other man’s waist into a nearly womanly curve.

“Goddamn it, Freddie,” Roger growled. “It you don’t get on with it, I’m going to rip right out of this, tie _you_ to the bloody bed and fuck you until you no longer have the breath for this nonsense.”

_CRACK!_

“Bloody hell! Ow! ...Jesus, but that hurt.”

“Oh God, did I really hurt you?” Freddie pressed his hand to the red mark blossoming against Roger’s pale skin and then put his hand to his mouth. “Fuck, I am so sorry. Are you okay?”

“Do it again.” Roger panted, his voice husked with desire.

“No! Absolutely not. This is ridiculous.” Freddie leaned back and crossed his arms, shaking his head.

“I really think the one holding the whip should be the one issuing the demands. I shouldn’t have to. So for chrissake’s just do it AGAIN!”

Freddie hesitated.

“Remember when you blew the high notes on ‘Somebody to Love’ at our last concert? Brian and John and I all laughed about it after.” It was bringing out the heavy artillery, but Roger was desperate.

“You little shit.”

“I don’t even _like_ cats.”

“Alright, that’s _it_.” CRACK!

“Fuck! Oh God, Freddie…” For a moment, Roger thought he had gone overboard and made Freddie really mad but then the singer’s next words came tinged with a slight touch of anger and a thick gloss of desire.

“You like that, don’t you, you little pervert?”

“You know I do. Oh, hell, you are making me so hard.” Roger tried to rub himself on the cushion, but was prevented once more.

SMACK! “Stop that right now. You will come with my permission and my cock or you won’t come at all.”

“Ooh…”

After a few more passes, Roger moaning wantonly, the whip fell to the floor with a clatter. Freddie pushed himself against the bound man and rasped, “Sorry, darling, you may be enjoying yourself but you are just too delicious not to screw right now.”

“Oh God, please.”

“Do you know what I am going to do to you?”

“No, tell me, Freddie.”

“I am going to fuck you so hard that you are going to beg me for that whip back.”

Roger snorted and then broke into laughter. “What?!” Freddie exclaimed, indignantly.

“Is that your dominatrix voice or something?”

“Alright, fine. I know what will shut you up.”

And Freddie proceeded to show him.

***

“There?”

“Yes, right there! Freddie, you feel so good. Faster!”

“I thought you said I was supposed to make the demands.”

“You are far too coherent.” Roger grumbled before shifting slightly and contracting some muscles.

“Fuck! What did you just do?!” Freddie gasped.

“One of my many talents, love.”

“Really? What are the others?”

“Oh, fuck off, Fred.”

“Getting there, dear, getting there.”

***

The bedroom looked as if a tornado had rolled through a porno studio. Various pieces of lingerie were strewn about and an intimidating looking harness hung from the ceiling fan. At the center of the destruction, two men lay on their backs, slicked with sweat and not quite meeting each other’s eyes.

“So, unbelievably, it took even _more_ time to undo the buckles.” Freddie’s annoyance would have been more credible if he didn’t have a goofy grin plastered across his flushed face.

Roger pouted at the other man, his eyes heavily lidded, while trying to massage the blood back into his hands. “So I take it this isn’t going to become a regular thing then?”

Freddie considered briefly. “Well, perhaps _semi_ -regular.”


End file.
